A Slip In Time
by Scifan
Summary: Season 4 spoiler: My idea of what could happen in Tabula Rasa.
1. Chapter 1

A Slip In Time

Sergeant Fillmore, Dr. Wilcox and Dr. White are in the west wing of Atlantis trying to assess the destruction they have endured from the Asurans' attack and any other damages caused when they were in space.

"Have we checked this room yet?" asks Dr. White, as they enter the demolished room.

"No, but I'm tired. Can we just say we did and go back?" whines Dr. Wilcox.

"Are you kidding me?" snaps Dr. White. "Dr. McKay and Colonel Carter would have our backsides if they found out that we lied!"

"Oh, you worry too much," says Dr. Wilcox with a carefree attitude.

They walk around and notice that it was an old lab. Sergeant Fillmore informs Carter and she orders them to leave the room immediately, but Dr. Wilcox sees some broken vials on the floor and bends down to examine the liquid substance around the broken glass.

"Just leave that alone. You heard what Colonel Carter ordered," demands White. She notices Wilcox edging his hand toward the split content. "Don't touch… that!" It was too late. "Are you crazy! You have no idea what that is. Do you know how many things have gone wrong in these labs?"

Wilcox laughed, "Look, I know I've only been here for a few weeks, but I have a hard time believing that some of those things actually happened." He wipes the rest of the goo from his fingers onto his jacket.

"And why did they pick you to come to Atlantis?" White sees an unbroken vial. Taking it with her, she asks Fillmore to inform Keller of what just happened. Wilcox is not happy, but White tells him that she just wants to be sure that nothing bad will happens.

Infirmary:

White, Fillmore and Wilcox all get a clean bill of health, but Keller asks them to come back in three hours to check on them again. Keller takes the vial from White and gives it to one of nurses to bring to the lab so she can start analyzing it as soon as possible.

John walks in to check on them. He's there mostly to reprimand them for their careless actions, especially Wilcox's. He gets real close to Wilcox and warns him that he can go back to Earth and get a job less desirable. Wilcox expresses how sorry he is for his recklessness and lets out a big sigh. John frowns at them all, warning them that they will have to deal with Carter and McKay next. The three of them moan at the thought of getting yelled at by McKay.

An hour later, John meets Ronon, Teyla and Rodney in the mess hall for lunch. They are already at a table waiting for him.

"We were just talking about what happened this morning," Rodney says to John. John has a confused look on his face. "You know with Wilcox, White and Fillmore. Well actually Fillmore and White weren't the ones that screwed up, but Sam said I still need to inform them of the dangers of these Ancient labs."

"You should know," Ronon says teasingly. Rodney gives him a smug look.

"Oh, um, yea right," answers John awkwardly. "So, you haven't talked to them yet?" Rodney shakes his head no while he chews a mouth full of food.

John starts eating as well and Teyla begins to a blank expression cross his face as he starts at his food. Ronon notices too.

"John. Are you ready for our sparing practice in an hour?" asks Teyla. John slowly looks up at her and seems puzzled. "Are you not feeling well John?'

John snaps out of his daze, "Um, I guess I just forgot." He doesn't finish his food and he gets up from the table. "I'll see you in an hour." He forces a fake smile and leave. Rodney, Ronon and Teyla look at each with concern.

"Is it just me or did Sheppard seem a little out of it just now?" asks Rodney.

"No, I noticed too. He looked almost lost," replies Teyla. Ronon agrees. "When are you supposed to talk to Sergeant Fillmore and the two doctors?"

Rodney gets up from the table, "I think now would be good." He exits the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney is walking down the corridor when he sees Sam. He tells her about John's odd behavior and he's thinking that it might have something to do with what happened that morning with the two scientists and Fillmore.

"If there is something that might be contagious or harmful wouldn't the city start quarantine the affected area, stopping anything from spreading?" Sam asks.

"Not necessarily," Rodney starts. "There is still a lot of Atlantis that is damaged and maybe it's something so small, like a virus or whatever, that it might not be detected. It won't even matter if we use the HAZMAT suits. It's probably too late." Sam gives Rodney a worried look and they quicken their pace to the infirmary.

When they get there they see an agitated Keller. She's scanning through her computer and looking a little lost.

Sam looks at Rodney and he tells her that that was how John looked. She walks up to her and lays a comforting hand on Keller's shoulder. Keller is a little startled. "Jennifer, is there something wrong?"

Keller throws her hands up, "I can't figure out why I wrote this entry. It says that I examined Sergeant Fillmore, Dr. White and Dr. Wilcox and that I took a vial to sample, but I don't ever remember doing that." Sam sits next to Keller and explains the whole story to her.

"When is the next time you're suppose to see them again?" Rodney asks. Keller looks at her computer and tells them that the three aren't expected back in over an hour and a half. "I think that we need to get them back here now and I think we need to have Sheppard come in to. I think it just going to get much worse. Who knows what they were in contact with?" Fear covers his face. "I just thought of this. We've been exposed too. It's only a matter of time that we start losing our memories too."

Keller and Sam quickly begin to enter information into the computer systems to be markers for them. So when they begin to forget more they will hopefully be able to use the information to help them recall some of what is going on and maybe even find a cure.

Rodney tries to get a hold of the two doctors and Fillmore, but they don't respond. He orders the medical teams to find them and bring them back to the infirmary. He tries to contact John, but he doesn't get an answer from him either. He quickly gets a hold of Ronon and Teyla. He explains how the problem is a lot more serious then they realized and that they had to quickly find John, hoping that it's not too late for him. They understand and rush to find John.

In a short amount of time the medical team find Dr. White, Dr. Wilcox and Sergeant Fillmore. Unfortunately, they had loss all their memories. They have no idea who or where they are.

Sam reaches for her comm., "Ronon. Teyla. Things just go worse. White, Wilcox and Fillmore all have loss their memories. So far, Jennifer has only some minor loss, but I don't know how long it's going to stay that way." Teyla and Ronon look worried and split up to find John.


	3. Chapter 3

After a several minutes of looking, Ronon goes to the work out room. It's the last place he can think of. The door opens and he sees John sitting on the bench, staring out of the stain glass window and holding a pair of bantos rods. "Sheppard?" He didn't get answer. "John!"

John twirls one of the rods and continues look out the window, "I know there's something wrong." Ronon can hear the somber tone in his voice. "I can't remember anything from this morning. My watch says that it's the afternoon, but I don't recall getting out of bed, eating breakfast or whatever." He looks up at Ronon, "I also heard the conversation between you, Teyla and Rodney. My comm. was still on when he was getting a hold of you two."

Ronon walks up to him, "John, you need to go to the infirmary. Dr. Kel…"

John interrupts, "What! What can she do? She's probably having the same problem as me and who knows what else can go wrong." He sees Ronon's eyes lower. John tilts his head and squints his eyes, "Ronon? Is there something you're not telling me? _Spill it_."

"They found Fillmore, Dr. White and Dr. Wilcox… they lost all their memories. They don't even know who they are or anything."

John gets up to pace and Ronon can see the worry in his face. The door opens and Teyla quickly walks in. John sees the pain in her eyes and she can see the fear in his.

"John. Are you… I mean have you…," she stutters.

John jumps in before she can finish, "No, I haven't lost all of my memories… _yet_." Teyla is speechless. "I also know about White, Wilcox and Fillmore."

A tear streams down Teyla's face, "John. We'll figure it out some how, but for now we need to get you to the infirmary." Still not happy, John agrees and they all walk out of the room.

While they are walking down the corridor John asks Teyla and Ronon if they had seen Fillmore or the two doctors any time that day.

"I spared with Fillmore this morning," Ronon recalls. "He was upset because of Wilcox's recklessness."

"Yes, and I saw Dr. White this morning as well. She was crying after the meeting she had with you and Dr. Keller," mentions Teyla and sees John's apologetic face. "I stopped her to comfort her and suggested her to go to the mess hall to get some tea. Why?"

John stops and looks at them face to face, "How are you doing? I mean, are you having any memory loss?" Both Ronon and Teyla answer no. "Why haven't you been effected by all this?"

"Maybe it is because we are natives to this galaxy," Teyla concludes. Ronon and John both think it's a feasible guess and continue to the infirmary to tell Rodney.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time John, Teyla and Ronon get to the infirmary, more people with memory loss have been reported throughout Atlantis. They can see that it is starting to affect Sam and Rodney as well. Teyla tells them that neither she nor Ronon has suffered from any symptoms so far. Ronon also mentions that John thought the two were immune because they were born in this galaxy.

Sam finds that information interesting and asks a nurse to draws some of Teyla and Ronon's blood, hoping to see if there is something in their blood that makes them resistant to the virus. Once they are done she asks Teyla and Ronon to help, "Teyla, I'm going to need you to make sure that the city is secure and to occasionally check the scanners. We don't want any unwanted visitors sneaking up on us during our vulnerable state. Ronon, I need you to stay with us here. I need you to remind us that we have logged these information into the computers and refresh us on what's going on." Ronon and Teyla both agree.

John begins to leave the infirmary and Teyla notices, "John? Where are you going?

John looks at her with a puzzled look, "I haven't been sleeping well since we dealt with that crystal entity. I'm sorry Teyla, but I'm going to try to get some sleep. Did you want something?"

Teyla's eyes begin to water as she watches John's memory slip away. She decides not to say anything to confuse him more, "No. No, I am fine. I was actually going to walk with you to your quarters."

John scans her face, almost knowing that there is something wrong, "Are you sure that there isn't anything else?" Teyla reassures him and she brings him to his quarters. They step in together and he can still see that something was bothering Teyla. "Ok Teyla. I know something is wrong. Spill it."

Teyla gestures him to sit down, "I do not know where to start." She tries to search for her words carefully. "There is a virus that is causing everyone in Atlantis to loss their memories. Ronon and I are the only ones that have not been affected. What you remember about the crystal entity happened weeks ago."

John's worried look is plastered across his face, "I loss weeks worth of memories?" Teyla nods yes. "How bad is it?" Teyla was about to answer, but Ronon called her on the comm.

"Teyla?" Ronon asks. "I can't find Sheppard."

"I am sorry Ronon, I am with him now. We are at his quarters. Why? What is wrong?" Teyla queries.

Ronon was silent for a little while, "Um, I have some bad news. Fillmore and Dr. White are in a coma and Dr. Wilcox is dead." A silent void lingered for a moment on their comm. "Stay with Sheppard ok?"

Teyla turned away from John as tears begin to stream down her face. She forces an almost mute answer, "I will." She wipes her tears away before turning back around.

John sees the glaze and redness in her eyes, "Teyla? What happened and don't try to deny it."

"Sergeant Fillmore and Dr. White are in a coma. Dr. Wilcox is dead," replies Teyla sadly. She begins to explain what has happened during to course of the day and that Sam, Keller and Rodney are hoping to do to find a cure of some sort. She cannot fight her tears any more and she begins to break down.

John gets up to comfort her and leads her to sit on the edge of the bed. He begins to wipe her tears away, "It's ok, Teyla. I'm sure it will work out just fine."

She tries to compose herself and looks at John, "I know you will remember this later, but I need to say something." John settles in to listen. "From the first time I met you I have always felt a bond between us. At first it was just friendship, but my feelings for you have grown considerable since then. We have been through a lot together and you have also showed me many times that would risk your life for your people and me." Tears begin to stream again. "You probably do not feel the same and I will understand it you do not, but I have to tell you before it's too late." She takes a deep breath. "I love you, John."

John sits there dazed and unable to speak. Teyla, hurt by the silence, is about to get up and leave. John grabs her arm and pulls her back down to the bed. He leans in and begins to kiss her passionately. He whispers that he loves her too in her ear and continues to expresses his love for her. For a time, all their worries where put on hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Teyla watches John as he sleeps. She gently combs her fingers through his hair. A mix of emotions fills inside her. There was joy of being with John, but also the sadness of him being afflicted with this awful virus.

She quietly gets dressed and pauses briefly before exiting John's quarters, gazing at his restful figure. She starts walking down the silent corridor and heads for the control room. A few technicians were still there, but barely remembering how to work the controls. Teyla dismisses them to the infirmary. After checking all of the long-range scanners and feeling confident that they didn't have any other threat come their way she calls Ronon for an update.

Teyla clicks on her comm., "Ronon. I have a few more people going to the infirmary. How is everything going over there?"

"They infirmary is full and some are being sent to the mess hall," replies Ronon. He pauses and sighs. "Teyla. Fillmore and Dr. White just died." Teyla did not say a word. "Teyla? Did you hear what I said?"

Teyla exhales loudly, "Yes. I heard you Ronon. How is Dr. Keller?"

"She is getting worse," Ronon begins. "I'm constantly showing her on the computer what she has done so far in finding a cure. One of the scientists said they were close in finishing it, but I haven't seen them in awhile. McKay and Carter are starting to lose more of their memories too. They are trying to find any information about this virus in the Ancient database. So far they haven't found anything. Are you still with Sheppard?"

"No, I am not," Teyla answers. "I am leaving the control room and going to his quarters right now. Please let me know if you need me to do anything else." Ronon tells her that he will and signs off.

Teyla quickens her pace as she approaches John's room. As she enters his room she sees him sitting on his bed facing the window. Teyla calls out his name and he is startled by her presence.

She squats down in front of him and looks up, "John?"

He looks at her confused and lost, "I know you… and John. John is my name. Right?"

Teyla tries to force a smile, "Yes. You are John and I am Teyla. Do you know where you are?" He shakes his head no. She takes a deep breath to hold back her tears. "Ok. How about you come with me and I will bring you to see a doctor?"

He rubs his hand across face and his eyes grow heavy, "No. I don't want to go." He begins to stretch out on his bed. He starts to mumble and closes his eyes. "I'm so tired. Just let me sleep."

Teyla gets up and tries to shake him awake, "John! JOHN!" She clicks on her comm. and tells Ronon.

"McKay and Carter just came back. They are helping Dr. Keller with a vaccine right now. A medical team is coming for Sheppard right now," Ronon answers.

In a matter of minutes, John is rolled into the infirmary. Rodney and Sam walk up to Teyla and ask how long John has been that way.

"Not long," Teyla responds. "Ronon tells me that you are close in finding a cure. Is this true?" Rodney's face looks blank for a moment.

Sam begins to answer Teyla's question, "We've tried to find out how and why the Ancients had vials of this virus in their lab, but unfortunately we couldn't find anything on it. We used yours and Ronon's blood to make a vaccine, since you're both immune. We are fairly confident that it will work. Just before you got here we gave a dose to Dr. Keller. She seems to be doing a little better."

"Does this mean that you will give it to John and all of those who are the worst first?" asks Teyla. Carter nods yes and begins to distribute the vaccine.

Keller walks up to John to check on him. She sees Teyla's concern on her face, "I'm sure we caught it in time. I feel better already." Keller gives Teyla a reassuring smile.

"Does that mean you remember everything?" Teyla queries.

"No. I only remember seeing Dr. White, Dr. Wilcox and Sergeant Fillmore this morning. If it wasn't for Ronon, McKay, Colonel Carter and us logging all the information into the computers, I don't think we could've done it. I'm sorry Teyla, but I really need to help with the vaccines." Teyla gives her an understanding nod and Keller leaves.

Hours later, John wakes up and as he looks around he can see he's in the infirmary along with many other people. He also sees Teyla resting her head on the edge of his bed. He reaches over and touches her head.

Teyla looks up and smiles at John, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. What happened here?" asks John.

"There was a virus that was causing everyone to lose their memories. So far, most people only remember up to this morning or even this afternoon, but nothing more than that," Teyla explains. "And you. What do you remember?"

John's eyes shuffle as he searches his thoughts, "The last thing I remember is yelling at Dr. Wilcox." John sees the hurt look on her face. "Was there something else that happened?

"No. No, it's just been a long day," says Teyla as she forces a smile.

John looks at her unconvinced, "Did I hurt someone or say something bad?" Again, Teyla reassures him that there is nothing wrong. "Is everyone ok then?"

Teyla hangs her head slightly, "Unfortunately, we lost Dr. White, Dr. Wilcox and Fillmore."

"What about you and Ronon?" John asks.

Teyla begins to explain the day's events. From her and Ronon being immune to Ronon helping in the infirmary. Everything, but what happened between them. She knows how he feels about her and she is willing to wait until he is ready to say it and express it again.

The End.


End file.
